


Indulgence

by blakefancier



Series: Blake-Dayna series [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Dayna play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

"You want me to wear these?" Dayna held up one of the offending garments and frowned. Pink lace, while not unattractive, was not something she ever thought about wearing. She dropped the panties on the bed.

"It's lingerie, Dayna, it's not going to bite."

No, it wouldn't bite, but... "It'll itch."

Blake smiled and his eyes gleamed the way they always did when he was about to convince her to do something stupid. "You won't have them on for very long."

Dayna raised an eyebrow and stared at the underwear. Then she stared at Blake; he was looking at her blandly, which meant he really wanted her to do this. She sighed; what could it hurt? She started to yank down the zipper of her jumpsuit when she noticed Blake was staring at her, so she slowed the movement.

Blake was breathing a little more roughly and his eyes traveled hungrily over every centimeter of revealed flesh. When she slid the jumpsuit down off her shoulders, he involuntarily stepped forward. Dayna shook her head and he stopped. While his appreciation was flattering, she wouldn't have anything to wear if he kept ripping her jumpsuits. She pulled her hands free of the clothing and pushed the jumpsuit off her hips.

"I think you want to see me out of these." Dayna pointed to her plain white underpants and as always he grimaced slightly. "I don't know why you dislike them so much. They're perfectly functional. We're warriors, to wear anything else would be indulgence."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of indulgence every once in a while."

She shrugged and hooked her fingers in the waistband. "Turn around."

"What?" He looked up.

"Turn around." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

After a moment, he did as she ordered.

Dayna kicked away the boxers and grabbed the bra. She hated them; the ones her father picked up for her were always too big or too small. She slipped the straps over her shoulders-- thank goodness, it hooked in the front.

Hmm, not bad. He had even bought the right size. As many times as he had seen them and touched them, he had better. Then she picked up the panties and stepped into them. Well, they didn't itch. And they weren't like the little scraps of fabric Soolin seemed to fancy, either. No, these gave about the same coverage as her boxers, except they clung to her. She ran a hand over her hips. No, not bad at all.

Dayna looked up at Blake; he still had his back to her. She smiled, walked over to him, and pressed herself against his back. She rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. He shuddered and leaned back.

"Do you want to see what I look like?" She stood on her toes and nipped his ear.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Say, 'please'." It really was a very pretty ear; the back of his neck was nice too.

"Please."

She traced the curve of his ear with her tongue. "'Pretty please'."

Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could be very easy when she pushed the right buttons. "Pretty please, Dayna."

She pressed a gentle kiss against his neck and slipped away from him, making sure to rub her body slowly against his back. His breath hitched in his throat and she smiled. She walked out in front of him, and stood with her hands on her hips, her head held high.

He stared at her, starting from her feet then moving upward, slowly. No one had ever looked at her so hungrily, so intensely. Not Tarrant, not Soolin, not even Justin. The only other time she had ever seen Blake look like that was when he was trying to convince Avon of something.

"Well?" She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Wasn't he ever going to say anything?

"Beautiful." He reached out to stroke her breast and hesitated. Instead, he ran a finger down the shoulder strap of her bra.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes." He looked up at her quickly and she knew he was afraid he had offended her. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

Blake kissed her softly on the mouth.

Dayna sighed and kissed him back, pressing her tongue lightly against his lips. His mouth opened and she brushed her tongue against his, teasing, coaxing it into her mouth.

Blake, very suddenly, ran his hand across her stomach and she gasped. She could feel him smile and she pinched his side. He laughed and trailed kisses down her throat. His hands stroked her sides, then slid up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them before pinching the nipples through the fabric. Before she could guess what he was going to do next, he was sucking a nipple.

She moaned. It felt... felt strange: wet and warm, but muted by the lace. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, letting the curls twist around her fingers. Then she felt his hand slip down her stomach and play with the edge of her panties.

Yes, Blake was right, there was nothing wrong with indulgence, especially when it was mutual.

Blake was just inching his fingers into her panties when the comm went off.

"Ignore it," he said.

She nodded and continued to stroke his hair but the comm kept chiming. It was distracting. "Stop. Blake, stop. I should answer it."

He swore; Dayna understood completely.

She walked over to the comm. "Dayna."

"You're fifteen minutes late."

"Avon?" Fifteen--damn it! "I forgot. You wanted to install the weaponry today."

"Be here in five minutes." Before she could reply Avon shut off his comm and she was left listening to static.

Blake came up behind her and pulled her against him. "Another fifteen minutes won't matter."

It was tempting, very tempting. But she couldn't. "No, I had better go. If I'm not there in five minutes, Avon might come looking for me."

Blake sighed and let her go. "You're probably right."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Hand me my clothing."

He tossed her the jumpsuit and underwear.

She looked at him; he was definitely unhappy. Not that she could blame him, she wasn't very happy herself. She dropped the boxers and slipped into the jumpsuit.

Once she was fully dressed she hugged him tightly; he was still hard. She whispered, "Don't touch yourself."

"Don't--"

"Think of it as an indulgence."

"Indulgence?"

"Mmm." She blew into his ear. "You'll be indulging me. Do you know how wet I'll be, thinking about how hard you are for me? Knowing how much you want me? Knowing that you can't take your eyes off me because you know what I have on underneath my clothes? Knowing that you want to slip a hand in my panties and..." She kissed his mouth and pulled away. "Don't touch yourself."

He groaned and nodded.

She let him slip out of the room first, then a minute later, she followed. As she walked down the corridor, she could feel the lace rubbing against her nipples and between her legs. She took a deep breath and rubbed her palms together--it was going to be a long day.


End file.
